


Can You Play Any Metallica?

by Wavesofwoodenlegs



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, This is supposed to be cute, Tyler thinks Josh is a dick at first, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavesofwoodenlegs/pseuds/Wavesofwoodenlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshler one shot based off of a tumblr post. Tyler is a street musician who plays the ukulele. Josh is the asshole that comes by every day and asks if he knows Metallica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Play Any Metallica?

Tyler awoke with a start, Metallica blaring from his cellphone on his nightstand. He whined and grabbed it, pressing the "snooze" button harder than necessary.  
He wanted to lay in bed just a bit longer. He knew it'd be cold if he got out of the covers, as the owner of his apartment had shut off his heating. He wasn't doing so well money wise. Hell, in New York, what street musician was? He braced himself and climbed out of bed through his freezing room. It was only fall, he knew it'd get worse in winter but he tried not to think about that. What he did want to think about was the reason why he set his phone to blare Master of Puppets by Metallica at 7 am. Today was the day. He was finally going to show that asshole. He had been practicing the intro riff to Master of Puppets nonstop for a 2 weeks. No, he wasn't crazy, it was because every day when Tyler went down to the subway to play covers on his ukulele, the same guy always came up to him and asked if he knew any Metallica, which was apparently the funniest thing in the world. So funny he had done it everyday for 5 weeks straight at exactly 8 o'clock sharp. Other than that guy, Tyler enjoyed what he did and he made a surprising amount of cash. Obviously not enough to pay his utilities all of the time but he normally got by pretty well, which is more than most street musicians can say. He supposed it was the novelty of his small bamboo uke. People found it cute, quirky, and refreshing from the usual acoustic guitar so many people sported on street corners and underground. Tyler walked through his little apartment with his arms wrapped around himself and rinsed his face in the sink, thanking God his water wasn't taken away yet. Then he got dressed in a warm striped sweater. He didn't have a particularly intriguing sense of style, unlike the jerk who stopped by him every morning. His latest hair color was a bright pink, and his favorite shirts to wear were a long sleeved floral button up and a cut off t shirt of the UFO from the X-files.  
He finally slipped on his jacket and grabbed his ukulele and case. He was so ready to own this guy.

He had just finished up Can't Help Falling in Love, a request from a sweet older lady who had praised him and called him adorable, when he saw him again. He probably would've thought he was kind of an attractive guy if it weren't for the obnoxious joke thing. He was wearing the floral shirt, which complimented his hair quite nicely. The man approached Tyler and smirked that fucking smirk and said, "Hey. Can you play any Metallica?" 

Tyler looked him dead in the eyes, gripped his ukulele, and shredded it. The intro riff to Master of Puppets, sounding professional on a small bamboo ukulele. 

The man stared at him, mouth hanging open. Then he started laughing hysterically, bending over. "Oh my god, did you learn that because of me? That was fucking awesome, man."

Tyler smiled a little, blushing. So, he was a kind of nice. 

"You're amazing. Sorry I...uh, haven't really had the nerve to have an actual conversation with you. I think you're cute."

Tyler went from blushing mildly to feeling on fire. In a good way.  
"Hah. Thank you. I'm Tyler."

The man grinned at him. "I'm Josh. You wanna go out sometime?"

Things were looking up for Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> Little joshler thing. :) It'd be nice if you guys went on my Wattpad too because my stories on there aren't getting many reads!


End file.
